In vehicular applications, it is known to provide radiators with an opening passing through the core of the radiator to allow a power-take-off (“PTO”) to extend from the engine through the core of the radiator to a location where it can drive an implement associated with the vehicle. These openings are sometimes referred to as PTO sections or pass-throughs. Such radiators are known to be manufactured by first brazing the tubes, fins, and oppositely spaced headers of the radiator together in one operation, and then assembling and welding the header and fluid connection components of the PTO section which allow the coolant from the tubes on one side of the PTO section to flow to the tubes on the other side of the PTO section. While such constructions may work well for their intended purpose, there is always room for improvement.